


Rage

by Shimmering_Sky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Episode 118 AU, Gen, It's kinda violent but doesn't really depict anything, Mentioned Gongenzaka and Crow, Yuya goes Berserk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmering_Sky/pseuds/Shimmering_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His entire body shook with… anger. Anger, not grief. It was rage coursing through his veins that made his body burn, made his eyes shine an eerie blood-red." Yuya doesn't just shed a tear for his fallen comrade. The darkness inside him responds to his rage, and…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Anyways I really didn't like how... underwhelming Yuya's reaction to Tsukikage getting carded was. And then this happened.

**_Rage_ **

A bloodcurdling scream resonated throughout the holographic jungle, drawing the attention of all nearby. A sort of scream that was far too familiar to the ears of one of the participants of the Survival Duel, the scream of someone about to be turned into a card. Such a scream had already been heard twice in this arena, though the red-and-green-haired boy did not recognize them— _ Academia students, then, and the idea of them being carded by their own allies made Yuya sick to his stomach _ .

This time, however…

“Tsukikage!” Yuya screamed, taking off in the direction he’d heard the ninja’s screams from. Gongenzaka was not far behind him.

A flash of purple from behind two trees froze Yuya in his tracks, his chest starting to throb. That light could only mean one thing, he’d seen it enough— _ both in person and through Yuto’s memories _ —to know and fear it. It couldn’t be Tsukikage, though. Tsukikage was a  _ Lancer _ , he was one of the most skilled Duelists from Standard and wouldn’t just  _ lose _ in a Duel like this.

Passing the trees… the boy’s worst fears were confirmed. Two cards rested on the ground before him—an Academia student he vaguely recognized as being one of their opponents… and Tsukikage himself, his eyes wide and his left arm raised as though to defend himself.

_ No. This, this isn’t right. Tsukikage…! _

The sick feeling in Yuya’s gut  _ burned _ , twisting around and consuming the boy with fire. He tasted the bile that rose in his throat, yet forced it down. Tears welled in his eyes, he at least let those flow freely for his fallen friend. His entire body  _ shook _ with… anger. Anger, not grief. It was  _ rage _ coursing through his veins that made his body burn, made his eyes shine an eerie blood-red.

_ They used Dueling, for  _ this _ …! _

“They’ll pay…” Yuya growled, a dark aura surrounding him. “Academia will  _ pay _ … I will  _ never _ forgive them…!”

“Y-Yuya?” Gongenzaka took a step back in fear. He’d seen this look on Yuya, back during the Battle Royale in MCS, and he’d needed to hold Yuya down while he screeched like a rabid animal. Mieru had mentioned a  _ darkness _ within his friend’s soul, if that was true then the darkness was starting to surface again.

The tomato-haired boy paid no attention to his friend. He was on a  _ hunt _ , his  _ prey _ the soldiers of Fusion, but  _ especially _ the one that had mercilessly carded Tsukikage. In his rage, he did not notice the wild man watching from the bushes with a feral smile on his face.

But Yuya  _ would _ cross paths with the “ _ Gladiator Beast _ ” user, at the end of his hunt. The two would fight in the center of the jungle, a brutal match more akin to a fight between wild animals than the  _ entertainment _ Yuya so loved to share. In the end, it was  _ Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon _ that remained victorious, it was  _ Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon _ that Yuya had continuously slam into his defeated opponent until the wild Duelist was no more than a bloodstained mess on the ground, it was  _ Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon _ that flew Yuya out of the arena and through the wall, into the classroom containing the other students of Sanders’ class.

_ (Gongenzaka had  _ tried _ , at one point, to calm his friend down with Crow’s help. The two had been sent flying in the whirlwind Yuya’s dragon created, and knocked unconscious when they both hit stone pillars rather than trees.) _

“You people find  _ fun _ in the idea of  _ murdering _ others with Duel Monsters…” Yuya said, slowly walking towards the cowering students. Red splattered across his shirt and pendulum, the same color as his eyes, marking what he’d done to the others he’d defeated. A smirk appeared on his face. “I’ll show you just how  _ fun _ that can be.”

The students fled at the sight of the monster in human flesh. Yuya only hunted them down, the rage he’d kept carefully bottled up set free by the darkness consuming his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a cruel person.
> 
> But yeah, RIP Tsukikage, you were cool while you lasted.


End file.
